The Witch and The Wolf
by Time Lady Of Gallifrey
Summary: After the war Hermione moves to Forks, Washington with Teddy to try and get away from her friends tragic deaths. There she meets Leah, a broken girl who just needs a little love. Can they overcome the obstacles that are put in their way. And what is up with Hermione's cousin Bella? This story has been adopted from my good friend QueenEphiny, basic plot has been kept, changes made.
1. Chapter 1

**HI TLOG HERE! I RECENTLY TOOK OVER THIS STORY FOR MY GOOD FRIEND QUEENEPHINY SINCE SHE SAID THAT SHE COULD NO LONGER MUSTER THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE IT HERSELF! SO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I SHALL BE CHANGING MOST OF HER STORY TO MAKE IT MY OWN WHILE STILL TRYING TO RESPECT HER ORIGINAL IDEA! SO HERE WE GO! P.S THIS IS SET JUST BEFORE THE START OF ECLIPSE SO BE WARNED OF THAT!**

Bella sat tucked up against her boyfriend, Edward, on her living room couch, his cold skin felt wonderful against her body as she curled closer towards him. Her dad was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for her cousin, she would have done it but the mere thought of cooking anything for her cousin put her off it right away. A couple of days ago her younger cousin Hermione had sent Charlie a letter from England informing him she was moving to Forks, she had wanted to get away from something that haunted her and Bella would give anything to know what that was so she could use it against her. Hermione had been born exactly one month after Bella but the two girls couldn't have been more different. Hermione was a bushy-haired, buck teethed bookworm who would prefer to read a book rather than socialise with her classmates. Bella was a perfect, pretty girl who was a queen bee among her peers, standing at the top of the social ladder while Hermione was at the bottom. Bella always used to tease Hermione horribly, she would rip her books, throw sand in her eyes, kick and hit her as well as pulling mean pranks on her with the help of her friends.

All this had stopped when Hermione had moved to England at age eleven to go to an exclusive boarding school. She had come back one time in the summer but would never talk about it and this made Bella even more horrible towards her. Their entire childhood Hermione had been dotted on though she had never noticed 'Hermione won this award, Hermione completed another grade top of the class, Hermione got her name in the paper' it wasn't that Bella wasn't smart, she was. She just couldn't be bothered to try at anything besides her popularity and there were no awards for that. The last time Bella had seen her was the summer after her second year, she looked considerably more shaken and refused to talk about anything that had happened that year, Bella hadn't seen her face to face in years, until now, Bella was just happy that Hermione wouldn't be staying with them; apparently Hermione had acquired a house quite near the Cullen's in fact, she wished to have her privacy and she said that she couldn't get that while living in a house full of people.

In a few minutes Charlie would be leaving to pick up Hermione and Edward would have to leave, Charlie normally gave in when Bella wanted Edward to stay, tears, tantrums and threats were the usual go to when she wanted but he had said that today was about family and Edward would have to leave. It wasn't fair, one day Edward was going to be family so he should be allowed to stay with them, plus Bella couldn't wait to flaunt her relationship in Hermione's face. After all Edward was rich, handsome and so mature, the best Hermione could ever hope for was someone who would put up with her bossiness. "Okay Bells, I'll be back in about 30 minutes and by then I expect Edward to be gone," Charlie said from where he stood beside her armchair, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then picking up his keys, walked out to his police cruiser.

Bella grinned as Edward leant in for a chaste kiss but wished that they could go further, she wanted something hard and fast. She excused herself for a moment and hurried upstairs to the bathroom, examining herself in the mirror and wondering once again why Edward had chosen her, not that she didn't love it, she did, she just had to make sure that no other pretty bitch came in and stole her man. She was okay, she knew that but her hair was kind of a plain brown and her skin was a bit pasty, she could be a bit thinner and he lips were slanted, as long as she was top of the social ladder she didn't care what others said, her word was law.

**Hermione's POV**  
I just spend the last 8 fucking hours cramped up on a plane, with some bratty little muggle kicking the back of my chair and pulling faces at Teddy when his parents weren't looking. I don't know how I made it especially with Teddy almost changing his appearance every few minutes, he was favouring the bubble gum pink that Tonk preferred lately and often took to matching it with amber eyes like his fathers on a full moon, most times he did that style it took everything within me to stop myself from bursting into tears. I would have to teach him how to control himself around muggles, it would be near impossible to obliviate an entire plane full of muggles without making the pilot crash. I hitched Teddy further up on my hip and stalked towards the baggage claim, pulling both mine and Teddy's bags off the carousel, looking around for my uncle Charlie. He was the only living link I had to my parents, brother to my mother and all that. I saw the police cruiser pull up in the drop off zone and darted outside, making sure not to jostle Teddy too much as I sprinted forward to greet him.

Charlie's face broke into a smile and I pulled him into a huge hug, making sure Teddy was not trapped between us. He pulled back and looked at Teddy, "Who's this then Mione, please tell me he's not your son, you're too young to have been pregnant." He worried, he was a policeman and often had to settle disputes between boys and fathers who claimed that the boy had done something to their daughter because she was pregnant and there was no way it was her fault. "No of course not Uncle Charlie. This little fella here is my adopted son or as he was when he was born, my godson, Teddy Remus Lupin. His parents, Tonks and Remus were some of my very good friends and they died recently only hours apart, they left guardianship of Teddy to me and I knew I couldn't leave him without a family so I went one step further and just adopted him. Most of my other friends are… unable to take him and the ones that are still around well they have issues they have to deal with. I love him like he's my own son Charlie and if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry but you won't be seeing very much of me," I explained, giving him an ultimatum and hoping that he would accept the situation for what it was.

Charlie grinned at me and nodded his head, taking Teddy from my arms and holding him carefully like he was china that could break if held to hard. "Hello there Teddy, I'm your grandpa now. How you been today?" he asked. Teddy giggles, "Me good how you?" he asked, I smiled proudly I was already teaching him manners. Charlie looked at me surprised and I shrugged. Charlie handed him back and lifted my suitcase into the back of his car. I was strapped into the front with Teddy on my lap and soon we were on our way to Charlie's house. "Sooo how's Isabella?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation towards my cousin, I used that word in the lowest fashion. She was no more family to me than Voldermort and probably just as evil. My entire childhood she had been the popular one, the pretty one, the little drama queen who adults would coo over and she knew it. She treated me horribly from the day I was born, always attempting to hurt and belittle me in front of everyone but the adults.

"She's good. She's got a new boyfriend. I swear Mione that boy is never more than a step behind her at all times, and the way he looks at her like she's something to eat. I swear if it wouldn't hurt my baby girl I would shoot him between the eyes and think nothing of it," Charlie said passionately and I grimaced. "What's his name?" I asked curiously, wanting to know who had captured my elusive cousin's heart and eye. "Edward Cullen," he spat out and I got the feeling that he had been the subject of more than one argument between Bella and Charlie.

**Charlies POV  
**I can't believe that my little Mione has an adopted son, then again she was always about helping the misfortunate, standing up for those who couldn't do it for themselves. I guess he is pretty cute and so polite I don't think even Bella can be as polite as him. I only hope that my little girl doesn't have anything nasty to say to Teddy, I remember how much she disliked Hermione when they were younger, I'm hoping that she had finally grown out of it. At least I know Mione can hold her own now, she's so grown up and I have no doubt if Bella says even one mean thing to Teddy that girl will be drop kicked faster than you can say 'bitch'. I was rather hoping for Mione to stay with me when she came to Forks but then again I can understand Bella was pretty mean to her when they were younger, I hope they get along at school, they are in the same year after all. I know Mione will want her own space in fact she had always been rather of a loner, never really hanging around with all the other kids, it was what set her apart. I pulled into the driveway and took Teddy off Mione allowing her to grab her suitcase and go into the house first.

**Bella's POV**  
I heard the cars pull up out front and arranged myself on the couch so I was facing the door, trying to look as appealing as possible while at the same time not look like I was trying. I couldn't wait to see what happened to that bush she called hair, who knows, maybe it's gotten worse and what about those buck teeth, god they were awful. My eyes kept darting to the door and I felt my face freeze in shock as my cousin stepped through the door. A long, jean clad leg was first followed by a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and shining, her skin was tanned and her figure was womanly. It couldn't be my cousin she was a plain, boring book-worm, with no sense of style and no looks, she dressed horribly and didn't know one side of a brush from the other.

I stood up and walked towards her watching as she turned back to face the yard, her arms outstretched and a large smile spread across her face. She drew her arm back towards her body and a young boy was brought into my line of vision. He was very cute with brown shaggy hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Hermione turned and her face lit up with a charming smile, I noticed that her teeth were no longer to large but rather fitted in perfectly, what the hell had happened to the girl I tortured, where was the prissy bookworm who didn't know how to be pretty. At least she had a son, if nothing else I could tease her for being a slut and getting pregnant when she was only probably 15 cause that boy look at least 2 if not three.

"Hello Isabella how are you, this is my adopted son or godson Teddy," she greeted me with a huge hug and I awkwardly hugged her back, seething inside at the new information, stupid godson of course how could I have been right, Hermione's to perfect to do anything bad like that. Charlie came into the room a large and adoring smile on his face as he saw her again, nearly bordering on sappy. I grew jealous of the easy going way they could interact. Charlie and I's first meeting was awkward and stilted and even then it was like that for a few months but no Hermione comes back after not being seen for years and she's welcomed with open arms and fatherly love. I wish she would go get her own father but then again I'm pretty sure her father died just so he wouldn't have to put up with her.

Hermione was led into the dining room by Charlie and was sat down in the middle of the table, Teddy placed in the chair beside her while I sat down opposite. "Sorry Mione but I don't have any food for Teddy," Charlie said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "It's okay Uncle Charlie I have it all covered" she said pulling food, bowls and some utensils out of her bag. "Mommy smart," Teddy announced happily, planting a sloppy kiss on Hermione's cheek who looked at him adoringly. I giggled and sat down; soon all of us were well into our meal. My fork was almost to my mouth when I saw Teddy's hair flicker, changing from the sandy brown it was now to neon green curls. I gasped and Hermione looked at me dismayed, stroking a hand through Teddy's hair that was now a very pale blue crew cut. She sighed and set down her spoon, picking up Teddy and placing him on her hip, tickling him gently under the chin. "Can you guys come with me?" she asked, gesturing to both of us then to the lounge room. She sat down and made us sit opposite her on the other couch.

She played with Teddy for a few seconds before she turned her full attention to us. "I need your promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to, this will be binding from this point on," she warned and I nodded, wondering how she would keep up from saying anything, "I'm not like you I'm a witch. As in wands, potions and magic," she said shocking me, I stared at her in shock, after all what do you say when the girl you've known since you were babies says she's a witch. Charlie was the first to speak and what he said shocked me even more "So you're like my sister said, you went to that school didn't you?" Charlie asked. Hermione looked surprised but nodded. "What do you mean you're a witch?" I asked looking at her with awe and jealously, another thing that she had to lord over me, what a little bitch. She took out a long stick of wood and waving it in a complicated manner a huge silver wolf flew out and I choked in shock, that looked like one of the Quileute wolves. "That's strange it's normally an otter," she mused, staring at the wolf in rapt attention.

Charlie's eyes were wet with tears, "My sister didn't die in a car crash like the police told me did she? Those death eaters got her, that's why I wasn't allowed know" he choked out. "Yes, my best friend… my brother Harry Potter was their leaders supposed downfall since he was a baby, my parents were killed because their lord died and they couldn't get Harry because he was to powerful, my parents were muggles, they had no hope against the death eaters. I… I took away their memories of me before I left" Hermione said, her voice thick, "Why would you do that? Where did you go?" Charlie asked sadly, "The bad man, Voldermort, he was immortal and we had to find… things to stop him once and for all. It took us just under a year and it was hard, dangerous. Most the time we had no idea what our next move was, where we were. I couldn't leave them with memories of me uncle Charlie, it would have been too dangerous for me, them and anyone else I was with." Hermione choked, small tears running down her cheeks. "No crying Mummy," Teddy cooed, wiping away her tears with his small hands, letting her hug him to her chest tightly.

"There's something else you should know, since we're going to be seeing you a lot. Teddy here is a metamorphmagus, it means he can change his appearance at will. He got it from his mother, you have to be born with the talent" Hermione tapped Teddy's shoulder and then pointed to her long hair. It was obviously a signal of some kind because Teddy screwed up his nose and concentrated hard, looking like he was squinting at something in the distance. I gasped as his appearance began to change, his hair shortened and turned to a dark purple, his eyes were an ocean blue and his skin was a soft blue. He giggled and Charlie reached out to touch his skin. "He's adorable," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't that cute and what was with Charlie, ever since Hermione got here it was like I didn't even exist.

"We have to be going to our home now. I'll see you at school on Monday Isabella," Hermione picked up Teddy and after storing her wand? In her boot she kissed us both goodbye and made her way to the door. I seethed inside, I hated my name and she knew that, knew that I couldn't stand people using it. "Oh yeah the promise that you made at the start of this conversation, it's magically binding. You won't physically be able to tell anyone so don't even bother trying" Hermione said. I gaped at her, how dare she take away my free will. How did she know I was going to tell anyone? Okay maybe I was but only the Cullens, I loved Edward and he deserved to know everything about my bitch of a cousin. Who knows maybe he'll help me destroy her.


	2. Chapter 2

**REMEMBER THIS IS A BIT DIFFERENT TO QUEENEPHINY'S SO NO PROMISES THAT IT WILL GO THE WAY SHE WAS INTENDING! ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF ECLIPSE!**

**Hermione POV  
**I walked out of the front door, shrinking my suitcase to fit into my pocket, seeing Isabella had been a chore, I received hostile stares the entire night, she even dared to direct some of them at Teddy, the little twit. I hoisted Teddy onto my hip and walked down the road till I was out of sight of the Swan residence, I had to make sure that no neighbours could see me, one slip up and I was a goner, the ministry was already spread thin trying to clean up after the war and Kingsley was cracking down hard on those who made mistakes that could ruin the already fragile state of the wizarding war. I did get the feeling that I would be let off a lot easier because of my status but I still didn't want to cause any trouble where it could be prevented. Making sure no one was around; I took out my Aston Martin One-77 and laid it on the road, enlarging it till it was its proper size. After strapping Teddy into the front seat I climbed into the driver's seat and we left the town.

We drove for several minutes into the dark forest, I had to reassure Teddy several times that there were no monsters coming for us, he had inherited his father's hearing and often believed that leave rustling or the things only he could hear were dangerous, having been born and bred in a war had given him a genetic fear of the dark for in war of you entered the dark unprepared more often than not you were dead. For some strange reason the forest made me feel at home probably because it was just like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, but luckily without the many magical creatures that would kill me if they found me encroaching on their territory. The drive was shorter than I expected and we arrived out front of an awesome cottage. It used to belong to the Potters but when the war was done Harry had left it in his will that all his properties were either sold or given to family and when the others heard I was coming to Forks, Washington they gave me the property in hopes that I would be able to get away from the memories of the war.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Neville, Moody, Snape, Ron and Harry were all dead and for some unknown reason they all left me something in their will, adding to that the amounts the last remaining member of the golden trio got from the vaults of ex death eaters that had died or been imprisoned. I was apparently the richest person in the wizarding world but I would have traded it all for them to come back, for my friends not to be buried six feet under, the children I went to school with to not have had their childhoods ripped from them and bloodied at the hands of a mass murderer. I looked up at the mansion and remembered what the goblin had told me. It was a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, 1 playroom, office, library, dining room, lounge room and a huge kitchen for when I decided to cook. Then there was a secret top floor. On the outside it looked like a 2 story house but it was really a 3 story house, the 3rd floor was hidden by magic and warded for protection.

I unhooked Teddy from the car seat and made my way into the house, going straight for the biggest bedroom. I set Teddy down and conjured up a massive bed, not even bothering with my wand anymore, I had outgrown it and used it only for show. The bed was a king-sized, ocean blue and green canopied bed with silk sheets and lots of pillows. I picked Teddy up and placed him on the bed then set about creating my room. In the end there was a massive flat screen TV on the wall opposite my bed, 3 violet beanbags, 2 dark blue couches either side of a coffee table, a huge bookcase filled with my favourite novels, a giant walk in closet, a CD player and lots of CDs, heaps of stuffed animals and a makeup station. I smiled satisfied and picked up Teddy off my bed taking him into the bedroom next door. I conjured up a door so that the two rooms were linked and then set Teddy down. I transfigured the floor into a soft and fluffy purple carpet in case he fell down.

I put Teddy down and he instantly immersed himself in the soft carpet, wiggling his little toes and changing his hair and skin so he would have blended in completely if not for his clothes. I giggled and walked to the middle of the room, closing my eyes and began casting spells, my fingers twitching as I visualized how I wanted it to look in my head. When I opened my eyes there was a large cot almost a bed in the far corner, a huge walk in trunk for all of his toys, magical and muggle, a large closet, beanbags, a small bookcase, stuffed toys, a TV and DVD player as well as his own crafts table. I smiled satisfied as Teddy bounded over to me. "Come on champ Fleur, Fred, George, Luna and Ginny are coming over soon and we have to get my floor ready," I picked him up and let him play with my long hair as I carried him to a hidden staircase in the large lounge room.

The staircase was like the one to Dumbledore's office and as soon as we stepped onto it, it starting moving all by itself. Again I set Teddy down but this time he stood by my side, holding onto the silky material of my skirt. I created a huge mahogany desk in front of a huge sun window and a comfortable chair to go with it, placing soft yellow blinds so it could be opened and closed. I conjured up several walls so a large off to the side room was created and put in a lockable door. I unpacked my cauldron and supplies and set about creating the side room into my own personal potions lab. Soon it looked kind of like Snape's dungeon with its gloomy ways. I smiled softly, leaning against the door as I thought of all that had happened in that dungeon with my two best friends… brothers. I walked back out and added to my awesome floor my own personal library on all things magical from transfiguration to potions to charms. Next I added a large fireplace and set up the floo network, I had special permission from the ministry to have it in a muggle area. I created a small owl emporium for my new owl, her name was Glory and she would be flying here later.

I conjured up my magical cabinet, it held all of my magical items such as Hagrid's biting book on magical creatures. The final touch to the floor was all of my moving photos. There were several of the golden trio, the order and many other groups including those that had survived the war. I surveyed the picture of the war heroes and couldn't help but feel that there was something missing from them, namely two protectors that should be stood either side of me. I smiled satisfied and went back to my room, pulling out my shrunken suitcase and setting it on the bed before enlarging it again. I dumped out everything in it and enlarged all of my clothes, putting them away neatly. "Come on Teddy we have to go to town for food, you need to change your hair and skin back," I said pointing to my hair. He nodded and I set him down on my bed while I went to get changed, watching from the corner of my eyes as his skin slowly changed from a deep grape colour to a tanned golden like mine. I changed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror I wore a knee length black dress with silver designs, grey tights, black high heeled boots, a crescent moon necklace and a black headband. I picked Teddy back up and we went down to the car, driving out of the forest and towards town.

**LEAH POV**  
Today like any other day sucked. I had to spend the whole day hearing and watching Sam announce his love for Emily, I'm happy for them I really am but seriously why can I not have an imprint, someone to love, the person who was the other half of my soul and the one I would love for all eternity. I decided to go into the town, I needed to get the food for our bonfire this Saturday, apparently Police Chief Swan's niece is coming. I hope she is nicer than Bella that little plain bitch broke Jacob's heart. She may not have been his imprint but she was his first love and she used him for company then tossed him away when leech boy came back, not only that but because of her we had to be constantly on alert, always watching out for that red headed leech. I hopped into my car and drove down the main road into town and towards the grocery store. Just as I stepped out of my car I saw a black Aston Martin One-77 pull up and scoffed, another snob like Bella, just what we need, someone who would look down on everyone especially us "Rez rats".

A booted, feminine leg came out followed by the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, her hair was long and shining a deep golden brown, it hung in curls to her waist, held back from her forehead by a thick black headband. The dress she wore complemented her curves, hugging the angles of her breasts, waist and hips before falling to her knees in a rush of fabric. Her skin was a soft golden brown like she had spent all day in the sun, the kind the pale chicks from Forks tried to replicate and only came out looking like carrots. Her face was heart shaped and soft yet the skin was drawn a bit too tight over her cheek bones like she had stopped eating for months on end and was only just starting to again. Plump peony lips sat under a small nose, graceful eyebrows arched over wide innocent eyes and yet when I finally looked into her warm eyes I was hooked. They were the most beautiful brown I have ever seen, deep and passionate, holding such joy, love and happiness yet filled with an unbearable pain and sorrow, the kind you see on war veterans or people who had spent their whole lives fighting back against something.

I felt something flip like a switch inside me. Everything else melted away until the only thing I could see was her. It was like there was nothing else in the universe, only her. She was my sun, my moon and my very reason for living, the reason I got up in the morning and the reason for the breaths still moving through my lungs. My heart beat for her and her only, I would do anything to keep her happy, sacrifice anything to keep her safe, be anything she wanted or needed as long as I got to see the smile on her face. I gasped for breath; her very essence was the very basis of my survival, the very reason I was only this earth and the only reason I had to remain.

I had heard others in the pack describe the imprinting but I had never thought it would feel like this. I felt like a deep hole inside me had closed up and I was finally complete, nothing else could touch me as long as she continued to draw breath. I smiled softly something I hadn't done in a while and walked up to her. "Hello my name's Leah. Leah Clearwater, what's yours," I introduced myself, holding out my hand which she shook softly, a small smile tugging on her lips yet it didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hermione. Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Leah," she smiled and I had trouble remembering my name for a second. It was only after a few seconds that I realised that this was Bella's mysterious cousin, I only hoped she was nicer than her cousin. Hermione walked around to the other side of the car and pulled out a young boy, my heart stopped beating, could she already be with someone? Had I missed my chance? Was this their son?

"And this is my godson… well really my adopted son Teddy Lupin, say hello Teddy," she introduced. I smiled at him, "Hello Teddy my name's Leah," I put out my hand for him to shake and he took it with an adorable smile that lit up his face and eyes, "Hi Lee-Lee," he mumbled, Hermione planting a soft kiss on his forehead as he grinned happily. I felt a wide smile tugging at my lips and looked up to find Hermione smiling to. "Will you come to our bonfire this Saturday, down at La Plush?" I asked, standing up to look into her eyes. She smiled, "My Uncle Charlie already asked me and I agreed, why do you live in La Plush?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't say anything about me being Quileute or never getting anywhere like Bella seemed to imply whenever she was around the pack. After giving her a quick hug goodbye, I got the stuff I needed for the bonfire and left. The whole time I could still feel her warm body and how it fit perfectly against mine.

I got to the reservation in record time and rushed over to Jake's house knocking quickly on the door. He pulled it open and smiled when he saw me. "What's up Leah, why you here?" he asked, sitting comfortably on a tall stool. We had become rather good friends once I had helped him get over Bella, even if he was crushing hard that's all it was, puppy love. I grinned and wrung my hands, "I might have sort of imprinted on Police Chief Swan's niece, her name is Hermione Ganger and she is… perfect," I finished, glancing at him nervously. "Leah that's great, I'm so happy for you," he shouted, hugging me tightly. I sighed in relief, I wasn't sure what the pack would think but I was hoping madly that they would accept my imprint, I don't think I could stand it if they didn't. I grinned and relaxed hugging him back. "Let's go tell the pack," he suggested grabbing my hand. I nodded and we ran outside, phasing into our wolf forms. I howled as we ran and his wolf turned to look at me quickly, I shrugged in a lupin sort of way, I was happy and my wolf wanted to celebrate to, he heard all that through the pack link and nodded his head in acceptance, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. We ran through the woods swiftly, arriving a few minutes later out front of Sam's house. The pack normally hung out there.

We phased back and ran inside, startling our fellow pack members. "What's up with Leah Jacob? She's smiling way too much?" Seth asked, annoying brothers can't I be happy for the sake of being happy. I slapped him upside the head, making sure to smile sweetly at him before taking a seat in one of the stools by the table "I imprinted on the new girl to town, Hermione Granger, she's Charlie Swan's niece," I whispered but they still heard me. Soon I was swept up in hugs from all of my pack. For the next few minutes I was quizzed on everything about her, and yet I couldn't be happier, I had an imprint and that was all that mattered. "Good for you Lee." Paul mumbled as he hugged but I could hear the longing in his voice, he was one of the longest phased but he had yet to meet his imprint. "You'll find her soon," I whispered into his ear and he nodded thankfully, squeezing me tightly. "I know, just be happy you met yours," he cheered and I grinned, unable to stay even the slightest bit sad when Hermione was mentioned.


End file.
